Sakkaku Materia
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Rufus has some information about a powerful materia in the hands of researchers, but whoever they are they’re up to no good. Reno and Rude are joined by Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie to see what’s going on, but it may cost them all their lives


AN: Okay this is not where the plot really starts. This is kind of a setup and to see if anyone is interested. This is going to be a full length story. I planned out some of what's going to happen so the first few chapters should be relatively smooth. I can't promise how often I'll update though.

So anyway let me know what you think, I never thought I would write a full length ff VII story.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Final fantasy VII.

Note: This story will contain some Reno/Yuffie eventually, but not for a while. Also, beware of some heavy language. I generally don't use it a lot, but this chapter will be the worst (just because of one word guys).

/…/…/…/…/…/

Sakkaku Materia

Chapter 1: Prologue: Mission

"Damn my head hurts," Reno complained from his position, sprawled out on the quite comfortable couch in the Turk lounge. "Why the hell did I come in today? This day is going to suck."

Rude said nothing, just took a sip of his coffee and went back to staring at the door of the lounge.

Tseng had contacted the two and told them to report to the lounge that morning, much to Reno's disappointment. He had been planning to at least come in late today, but Rude had physically shown up and dragged him here.

"This is all your fault," Reno muttered, reaching blindly behind his head for his own cup of coffee, hoping it didn't go flying off the table at his attempt. He felt his hand bump the cup and it almost fell to the ground, but he got a firm hold on it and brought it around. "Oh coffee, where would I be without you?" he asked it.

Tseng chose that moment to walk in, as professional as always. He took in Reno's slacking form on the couch and almost sighed. "If you didn't stay up drinking all night you wouldn't have a hangover during work, Reno," he said, walking briskly into the room.

Rude stood at attention, and Reno just turned his eyes up to find Tseng's. "That hurts, yo," he said, half pouting. "You just assume I have a hangover. What if I'm terribly sick and dying here, and just came in so that I would make you happy?"

"Lucky for me I know you wouldn't come into work sick just to make me happy," Tseng commented easily.

Reno's pout grew. "That hurts. I could die any moment from an unexplainable disease and you're saying I don't care."

Tseng chose to wisely ignore him, and pulled out a folder with a stack of papers.

_What the hell? Where did that come from?_

Reno sighed and sat up. By the look in his eyes, Tseng was here to report a mission, and something serious by the looks of it.

"There's a new mission for the two of you, straight from the president himself," Tseng said sternly, gaze flickering from Rude and settling on Reno. "There have been reports of strange things happening at the research center," Tseng explained as he shuffled through the papers, pulling out a map. Reno stood and the two Turks walked up to Tseng to see where he was pointing to.

"That's the ocean, yo. I think you need better sources."

Tseng resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No Reno, right here there is a small uncharted island where Shinra has set up a research center for a mysterious source of materia that was found there."

Reno nodded. "So…?"

"So there have been reports of strange things happening. I'm sure you are aware of some of the strange earthquakes we have been getting? Not to mention the tsunami that began in that area. Amazing amounts of power have been coming from that area, and the president thinks it has something to do with the materia."

"What about the researchers?" Rude asked.

Tseng flipped through a few more papers until he found the files. "Rai and Konjou Kuosaki. They're brothers and were sent to work with this new materia. We have it on record that they had been experimenting with materia here, trying to find a way to combine them all into one powerful materia."

Reno gave Tseng a weird look. "Why would we send over them if they had already experimented with dangerous stuff like this before?"

"That was the point. Shinra wanted them to experiment, find the secrets of this materia and find a way to develop it and make it stronger so the company could get their hands on it. Unfortunately these two are believed to be traitors"

Rude spoke up again. "Do we know anything about this materia?"

"Only that they're calling it the Sakkaku materia. It supposedly makes people hallucinate if they're around it for to long. That's all we were told before Rai and Konjou stopped sending reports."

"So what do you want us to do to them? Take them out? Bring them in?" Reno asked.

Tseng looked slightly guilty. "Well that's the problem. You see, we aren't the only people who…know…about this recent activity."

Reno shrugged. "So a few citizens know. No big deal, they won't do anything about it."

Tseng shook his head. "They're not just citizens. They've let us know, on no uncertain terms, that they won't allow two members of Shinra go to check out Shinra. Although, they would rather not team up, but of course the president insisted."

His eyes narrowed. "I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying Tseng."

The door opened and three figures walked in, eyes narrowed and looking around suspiciously, as if expecting to be attacked at any moment. They stopped and turned, glaring at the three Turks in the room, but said nothing.

There were three of them. Not one. Not even two, but three. He should have seen this coming as soon as Tseng had looked guilty earlier.

"You will be traveling with Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie," Tseng said after an awkward silence. Neither party looked happy about this turn of events, but none more so than Reno.

"No way! There is no way I am traveling with these head patients," he said, gesturing at the three in the doorway, wincing as the volume brought his headache back full force.

"You don't have a choice."

The group stared at each other for a few more moments before Tseng handed Rude the folder. "I expect you to leave within forty-eight hours. You five may argue that out amongst yourselves. Reno, Rude, report to me before you leave." And then he was gone.

They stared at each other another minute before Reno finally spoke. "Perfect. Just fucking perfect."

_I knew this day was going to suck._

/…/…/…/…/

AN: So? How was it? Okay? Like I said this was just the set up, the action will begin to come into play in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, I've wanted to make a full length story for a while and it took some time to come up with the base plot.

So please review.

And happy thanksgiving (for Americans) It's become a tradition of mine to post something on thanksgiving day when my family comes. Don't ask me why, it seems to happen on Christmas too. Anyway, I'll try to get my next chapter up soon.


End file.
